Terrible Things
by tangledcharm
Summary: "She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing, I can't help but notice you staring at me, I know I should't say this but I really believe, I can tell by you're eyes that your in love with me" ...Jerza


Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics in this story; they all belong to Mayday Parade.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Oliver glanced down; he felt his cheeks become warm as Mia's touch got closer to him.

"Are you blushing?" she questioned.

Oliver brought his head back up, this time he looked into her eyes and again he felt that feeling of uncertainty but also excitement. His body was filled with confusion….

"You're so sweet Ollie" she smiled at him before leaning into him and placing a small, soft kiss onto his blushing cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she waved as he slowly opened his front door.

Oliver raced up the stairs, leaving his bags in the hall. Jellal walked through from the front room, he watched as his son raced off to the side window on the landing, Jellal looked through the glass door. His boy was watching the girl as she drifted off into the distance.

Jellal waited until she was out of sight before making his way to his son's room.

"Hi dad, I didn't hear you call, do you need something?" Oliver questioned as he switched his side table lap on.

"I think…I think I need to talk to you, sit down" Jellal spoke quietly.

Oliver did as he was told; he took his seat on his bed while his father sat on the cushioned chair next to him.

Jellal breathed in deeply, his body clenched together as the words slowly made their way out of his trembling lips….

"_**By the time I was you're age you'd give anything**_

_**To fall in love truly was all I could think**_

_**That when I met you're mother**_

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen"**_

"Her dark scarlet hair was no longer than her shoulders, her innocent brown eyes looked at me with such wonder, her smile was small and perfect, she was everything you would imagine an angel to be"

Oliver pushed his pillow up; resting his back on the headboard as his father leant forward allowing his hair to cover his face.

"She caught me watching her, I couldn't bring myself to look away, and that's when she said…"

"_**Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing**_

_**I can't help but notice you staring at me**_

_**I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe**_

_**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**_

"Her words made me smile, they were the truth, I knew from then she was all I'd ever need"

___**"Now son I'm only telling you this**_

_**Because life can do terrible things"**_

Jellal turned his head to face his son, a small smile formed at the side of his mouth as he recalled the memories of her….

"_**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink**_

_**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**_

_**Too young to notice and too dumb to care**_

_**Love was a story that couldn't compare"**_

Oliver turned away from his father to look out to the night sky, he listened to his words as his mind drifted, remembering every small detail he had sketched into his mind of Mia.

"_**I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing**_

_**I made you a present with paper and string**_

_**Open with care now, I'm asking you please**_

_**You know that I love you **_

_**Will you marry me?"**_

Jellal reached over; gently he brushed his hand over his sons. Oliver turned to the touch, his father's eyes filled with small pools of water.

"_**Now son I'm only telling you this**_

_**Because life can do terrible things**_

_**You'll learn one day**_

_**I hope and I pray**_

_**That god shows you differently"**_

Jellal gently pulled away from his son, he suddenly felt his whole body fill with pain, his heart beat ached as it thumbed against his chest, his hands clenched together as they shook as one. His voice became weak; it was almost whispers now, as he told his son the pain that love can bring.

"_**She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing**_

_**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks**_

_**Please don't be sad now**_

_**I really believe**_

_**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"**_

Jellal's tears burned his cheeks as they rushed down in their thousands; he struggled as his lungs rushed for air.

"_**Slow, so slow**_

_**I fell to the ground, on my knees**_

_**So don't fall in love**_

_**There's just too much to lose**_

_**If you're given the choice **_

_**Then I'm begging you choose**_

_**To walk away, walk away**_

_**Don't let her get **_

_**I can bare the same thing happen to you"**_

Oliver laid himself on the bed as his father slowly left his room, he could think of nothing else but Mia.

Jellal paused before shutting his son's door….

"_**Now son I'm only telling you this **_

_**Because life can do terrible things"**_

Oliver woke up to the singing of the morning birds, the bell to the front door sounded. Suddenly his heartbeat began to race as he knew the tune Mia played whenever she called for him.

He raced down the stairs; he gripped the handle before pausing.

Something was different; suddenly all he felt was unsure.

Was falling in love worth the chance...?

**A/N: **Surprise to all my readers! I was bored so I thought I would give a song fic a go :) Did I pull it off ok...?

Let me know guys review and and and and if you got any other songs that you think would go with Jerza I will check them out and maybe write some more! This was actually really fun to do, true it's a sad song but I love music and I finished this within an hour. Anyways enough of me talking stay awesome eat oreos and…..

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


End file.
